


one good ride

by zenelly



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, mild exhibitionism, minor D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: Dick likes it best when he doesn't have to think.





	one good ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustling/gifts).



> Happy birthday Simon!!! This isn't everything I wanted it to be, but what I was TRYING to write grew legs on me, so that'll be back for Christmas. For now, enjoy some good JayDick porn. I love you very much.

“You know we shouldn’t be in here,” Dick says, a bit breathless as Jason undoes his zipper, pushing the Nightwing costume off his shoulders. More than a bit, honestly. His mouth is wet and swollen, throbbing with his pulse, and most of his blood is below his belt, circling around where Jason’s hand is digging hard into his thigh and back further.

Jason lets out a hum before he steps up behind Dick, a solid, heavy warmth that Dick presses back against. His cock is right there against the cleft of Dick’s ass, a tease through the heavy layer of Jason’s pants. His lips trail, a tingling tease, up Dick’s neck, before he bites the lobe of Dick’s ear, chuckling slightly. “You say that like you don’t like the idea of fucking in Bruce’s huge bed. Or are you scared of getting caught?”

Well.

The bed is huge.

And Dick can’t quite deny the thrill the idea sends through him, pooling low in his stomach, a sense of _shouldn’t_ but _want to_ followed shortly by _going to_. After all, Dick reasons to himself as he lets Jason guide him down, practically purring with sensation, he’s widely known as a hedonist. This definitely counts, right? Adds to the thrill. Never let it be said that Dick’s a coward.

Cold metal snaps around his wrists, taking Dick’s attention away from the heat of Jason’s mouth at his neck. “Hey, what-“

“Shut up, Dick,” Jason orders. A shiver runs down Dick’s spine. He turns his face-

Or, tries to, anyway. He’s being held down. Jason’s retreated overall, now that he has Dick kneeling on Bruce’s bed, and his hand is steady against the base of Dick’s skull. Ah, Dick realizes, pulse centering between his legs as his higher thought processes cut out. Jason’s remembered a few things about him, it seems.

Dick likes it best when he doesn’t have to think.

Well, okay, same as any person nominally raised by Bruce Wayne ft Batman, he’s _always_ thinking, because that kind of situational paranoia comes in handy when people keep trying to kill you. But here at least, with his face pressed into the mattress by a strong hand at the base of his neck, his wrists chained together in the small of his back by his own pair of handcuffs, and two fingers newly wet and pressing against his entrance, Dick doesn’t have to think about anything aside from making this good.

“I know you were undercover, Dickie,” Jason says lowly, amused, and Dick shivers at the rasp in his voice, “but I think you really enjoyed that stripper job more than you let on.”

Dick grins, turning his cheek even though Jason’s hand tightens warningly around his neck again. He rolls his hips, hoping to entice more than the careful thrust of Jason’s fingers. “Think so?”

“You liked shaking your ass for everyone to enjoy.”

“It’s a nice ass,” Dick says, pointedly clenching around the slow intrusion of Jason’s fingers. He’s going so _slow_. It’s a change from how quick and dirty they usually are. This time, they’re even in a bed, instead of whatever warehouse is nearest to them when their patrols happen to cross over. Sure, it’s Bruce’s, so the thrill of being caught is still there, but this is way less hell on his knees. Dick bites his lip and groans at a particularly good caress. “You should get in it.”

Because Jason is a contrary fuck, he pulls out and delivers a ringing slap to the curve of Dick’s ass, the hot sting of pain quickly ameliorating into another throbbing point of pleasure. It’s _nice_. Gives him something to focus on instead of the tight hold Jason has on him and how much he aches, clenching around the empty space where Jason’s fingers used to be, his blood throbbing an insistent beat through his veins.

“Jay, come on,” Dick whines. He’s _worked up_ , okay? He wiggles again, hoping for- Something.

There’s a hum, and then, the hand holding Dick’s face against the mattress disappears. He feels a little adrift without it, starts sitting up, when two hands grip him by the hips, tilting him up and spreading him wide. Cool air brushes against the lube-slick skin of his perineum and hole and-

Something hotter.

Dick squirms as Jason’s broad tongue licks over him, breathless and embarrassingly eager the way he always is when Jason gets his mouth on him. Liquid lightning, hot bolts of aimless sensation, darts through his skin. Sinks in further with every stroke of Jason’s tongue, the way he teases Dick’s rim before pushing in. It’s not as much of a stretch as his fingers, but Dick groans louder.

It’s so much _more_ , having Jason’s thumbs spreading him wide open while he’s getting eaten out. Dick fucking loves it, gasping against the damp sheets, feeling the way his body clenches and drives back for more. He’s begging, he knows he is, because Dick knows he never shuts up during sex. He’s a constant litany of pleas for more, but Jason’s grip is tight like iron around his hips.

Arching against him gets Dick nowhere, and that has arousal flooding him too.

He’s happily lost in the sensation, enjoying the slow, measured build-up to an inevitable conclusion, when Jason, the asshole, stops.

Turns his head and sinks his teeth into the juncture of Dick’s ass and thigh. Dick yelps, jolts, but Jason is inexorable, determined as he bites and bites and _bites_ a mark into Dick that will ache for days and bruise for longer. A reminder left for him every time he so much as moves.

“Jay,” Dick pleads.

For his trouble, he’s rolled onto his back. Jason is braced over him, shirtless, pants only opened, his cock hard and hot between Dick’s legs. Just looking at it makes Dick’s mouth water. God, just looking at Jason most days is enough to get him ready to go.

Jason lifts an eyebrow at him, sweat sticking the white streak in his hair to his forehead. He slides a hot hand under Dick’s thigh, taps gently and blatantly ignores the way the touch sends shivers through Dick. “Spread your legs for me, Dick.”

Grinning, Dick lets out a breath. Dick, never to be outdone, goes a step further. His knees part wide, arms braced hard against the bed, and maybe it’s a bit trickier to do here instead of on a harder surface, but determination and the need to showboat are familiar companions to Dick as he pulls his knees to his chest and curves himself up in offering.

Over him, the corner of Jason’s mouth crooks in a smile. His eyes are focused on Dick’s face, and fondly, he says, “Show-off,” before leaning down and kissing him, open-mouthed and filthy as Dick feels him shift forward to take some of his weight off his arms. There’s a press, a moment of utter tension where Dick’s focus diverts from the world around him to focus on Jason’s cock right against him, and then a shove and-

Jason sinks into him, and Dick is so fucking full. His mouth drops open, a hoarse whine the only thing that escapes.

“God you’re so big,” he murmurs, curling his legs around Jason’s biceps. It’s a bit of a pain, tilted on his back like this, but it’s a grounding ache, something Dick can brace against. Jason’s hand is tight on his hip again. He’s going to leave bruises. At least these ones will be good things to remember, Dick thinks breathlessly.

“Says the most flexible person I know.”

Jason doesn’t waste any time, though, setting a demanding, powerful rhythm that has Dick shaking. They’re rocking the whole bed, and Dick just wants him _closer_. Dick wants to feel this for weeks, the stretch of Jason’s cock in him and the width of his shoulders forcing his thighs open. He writhes and gasps and babbles, “Jay, Jason, Jaybird, god, _yes_ , I- oh, _oh_ -“ and Jason takes it as the encouragement it is. He sets his teeth against Dick’s neck, working another hickey like fire in his skin there, and fucks him hard.

In and out in a mindless pattern, and Dick’s still _thinking_ too much.

“Come on, Dick,” Jason says with his voice like gunpowder, threading finger through Dick’s hair and _pulling_ because he’s always been a little mean, hasn’t he? “You like that? You gotta work for it. Show me you mean it.”

 _Show me you want me_ , is what Dick knows he’ll never say, but he lets his head hang trusting in Jason’s grip and gets his legs under him enough to move with him him, a simuous, flowing motion. It feels. Damn good, Jason scraping against every nerve exactly where Dick wants now that Dick gets to control the pace. It’s hard to balance with his hands behind his back still, but part of him thrills at the challenge.

It’s so much and Jason is so big. Desperate, Dick kisses any part of Jason that comes within reach, all while lifting himself up to be fucked open better. Mindless and wet with lube, the slick sounds of their bodies coming together don’t cover the soft noises that Jason makes. Doesn’t do anything aside from stoking the fever in Dick higher and hotter as he loses himself in the stretch of Jason’s cock in him. It’s too much and not enough, pleasure winding tighter and tighter but not _enough_ -

Jason gets a hand around Dick, tight. His lips right next to Dick’s ear, intimate and soft, he whispers, “Come for me, babe.”

And with a whining cry, pleasure splinters through Dick’s body as he does, as Jason’s own thrusts become erratic and deep.

“Is there a reason,” a voice asks, and Dick _jolts_ , groans when he tightens around Jason in a way that makes his nerves light up, oversensitive, “that you two are doing this on my bed?”

Dick can almost _hear_ Jason shrug. Irreverent as always. “We’re just having a good time, B.”

And Dick just has to laugh, because of course Jason would consider this “having a good time.” He leans back, looks lazily up at Bruce. “We can clear out.”

Bruce just looks at them, then sighs. “No, you’ve clearly already made yourselves at home. Just. Clean up, will you?”

“We promise not to leave the sheets for Alfred,” Jason swears with a lazy salute. Dick would mimic him, but his hands are still cuffed, so he settles for a wide grin instead.


End file.
